Scorchfur
|pastaffie=Darktail's Group, The Kin, SkyClan |apprentice = Scorchpaw |warrior = Scorchfur |rogue = Scorchfur |mate = Snowbird |son = Rippletail, Conekit |daughter = Berryheart, Beenose, Cloverfoot, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullkit, Frondkit |mentor=Snaketail |apps=Flowerpaw |livebooks=Battles of the Clans, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Scorchfur is a dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn. History In the Super Editon Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Scorchfur is seen on a patrol consisting of himself, Tawnypelt, Grasspaw, and Owlclaw, who meet up with the ThunderClan patrol. At a Gathering, it is announced that Snowbird had three kits, and Scorchfur is smug, licking a paw and passing it over his ear. :Afterwards, he is seen leading another patrol, however this time it consists of Pinenose, Ferretclaw, and Spikepaw. He orders for the ThunderClan patrol to leave, and despite ThunderClan's concerns, Scorchfur insists that ShadowClan didn't need ThunderClan to worry about them, his looks saying otherwise. Bramblestar empathizes with them, and Scorchfur retorts that they didn't need their sympathy nor their word. Once Bramblestar explains his actual reasons, Scorchfur permits them to let them cross their territory, if only so they would leave sooner. :When some ThunderClan cats arrive near the ShadowClan camp, Scorchfur, Crowfrost, and Tigerheart are spotted, looking malnourished. Despite Bramblestar's explanation, Scorchfur believes that he and the other ThunderClan cats are only present to see where their new camp was. While Crowfrost fetches the newly named Rowanstar, Scorchfur and Tigerheart stand on guard. When Pinenose and Pouncetail return with bedding, Scorchfur thanks them for their findings. Afterwards, he slides into a thicket, and returns with Leafpool and Littlecloud. :During a squabble with some badgers, Bramblestar assists Scorchfur, who is in the grasp of a badger, and vainly batters at it with his hind legs. Bramblestar attacks the badger, which drops him, and the two briefly fight together. After it leaves, Scorchfur compliments Bramblestar on his fighting skills. Once the battle concludes, it is noted that Scorchfur had both of his ears slashed. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :During the battle of the four Clans in ThunderClan territory, Tawnypelt promises Jaypaw that Scorchpaw and his mentor, Snaketail, will help Hollypaw fight against a new wave of warriors. :Later, when Sol enters the ShadowClan camp, Scorchpaw and Snaketail stand in the middle of the clearing, staring in shock at the newcomer. Scorchpaw whispers to Snaketail, inquiring about who the stranger is, and Snaketail vaguely responds to him that he's not a Clan cat. Long Shadows :Scorchpaw is a member of the ShadowClan patrol that meets a ThunderClan patrol early in the book. He says that no cat can trust ThunderClan, and participates in the small battle that occurs when Birchfall leaps at Snaketail. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : He is now listed as a warrior known as Scorchfur. Fading Echoes :Scorchfur leaves the warriors' den when Jayfeather visits the ShadowClan camp. He is mentioned in Ivypaw's dream when it is told to Firestar, in an attempt to convince him to attack ShadowClan. When he is fighting in the battle, he attacks Lionblaze. Night Whispers :During the battle with ThunderClan, he is revealed to have fought with Ivypaw. Their fight is briefly mentioned by Hawkfrost when he advises Ivypaw about battle tactics in the Dark Forest. :Scorchfur solemnly stands with his Clanmates after Russetfur's death. He and his Clan retreat back to their camp carrying their dead deputy's body with them. After the battle, he rests his head on his paws, having no appetite for the half-eaten thrush laying in front of him. :Before the battle training session with the apprentices of his Clan, Flametail applies some ointment on his scratches. Much later, when Ivypaw is held prisoner in ShadowClan camp, he is assigned to lead a hunting patrol. He gathers some cats for his patrol and leaves. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Scorchfur is on a patrol with Dawnpelt and Redwillow. The Last Hope :During the Great Battle, Scorchfur is in the medicine cat's den, being treated by Littlecloud, saying that he will fight to the death if he has to. Kinkfur fetches Scorchfur soaked moss for him to drink and Littlecloud treats his wound with cobweb. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Scorchfur is first seen disgruntled when Bramblestar visits ShadowClan to warn them about the rogues. Later, Rowanstar orders him, Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Spikefur, and Yarrowpaw to escort the ThunderClan cats home. :When the sickness strikes ShadowClan, he is seen with Crowfrost and Tawnypelt gathered outside Rowanstar's den. Scorchfur notes that his leader's coughing sounded like Wasptail and Oakfur. :He is constantly distrustful of Violetpaw when she rejoins ShadowClan. When Crowfrost orders him, Tigerheart and Violetpaw to help Puddleshine gather the lungwort needed to cure the sickness, Scorchfur scowls that Violetpaw can't be trusted. Crowfrost defends Violetpaw, but Scorchfur remains unconvinced. They travel through ThunderClan territory to reach WindClan's. They encounter a WindClan patrol who takes them to Onestar who accuses them of harboring the rogues who killed Furzepelt. Scorchfur surprisingly defends Violetpaw, claiming she is own of theirs. Onestar denies the ShadowClan cats' access to the lungwort, despite Tigerheart's pleas. :Three of his kits, Beepaw, Cloverfoot, and Berryheart leave ShadowClan with his granddaughter, Needlepaw, to join the rogues, leaving Yarrowpaw and Rippletail. He appears out of the warriors' den when Twigpaw sneaks into the camp. He questions Violetpaw's loyalty again, snarling that maybe she invited her sister to invade, and Violetpaw is frustrated why he distrusts her so easily. Before Crowfrost can send Twigpaw back to ThunderClan, Scorchfur comes up with an idea. He suggests to use Twigpaw as a pawn to get the lungwort; ThunderClan could persuade WindClan to give ShadowClan the lungwort in exchange for Twigpaw. Crowfrost agrees but states the ThunderClan apprentice shall remain unharmed. He joins Crowfrost and Tawnypelt in a patrol to inform Bramblestar of the situation. :When Birchpaw and Lionpaw fight over a thrush, Scorchfur tells Twigpaw to let them fight. Violetpaw and Twigpaw pass Scorchfur and Tigerheart with their apprentices leaving the camp. :He is present when ThunderClan invades ShadowClan for Twigpaw. He lines up against Mistcloud, Sparrowtail, Spikefur, and Rippletail. He challenges Crowfrost when the deputy agrees to let Twigpaw go. Scorchfur wants to fight for Twigpaw, but Crowfrost disagrees. Scorchfur states Rowanstar wouldn't have let her go, but Crowfrost informs the gray warrior that their leader may not survive the sickness. :He sits with Spikefur at Kinkfur's vigil and is present when Crowfrost falls ill. Later, he visits the medicine cat den to check on his mate, Snowbird, and one of their daughters, Yarrowleaf. Puddleshine reports both she-cats are recovering nicely, but Scorchfur remarks they don't look any better and insists his family wouldn't have gotten sick if Crowfrost hadn't given up Twigpaw. When his mate gently chides him for snapping at Puddleshine, Scorchfur grunts that ShadowClan has no strong leadership anymore. When Puddleshine recounts how he gathered the lungwort, Scorchfur asked what made Onestar change his mind. Puddleshine answers vaguely maybe a message from StarClan, but Scorchfur is unconvinced. :Tigerheart, the new deputy, orders Scorchfur to lead a hunting patrol with Birchpaw, Grassheart, Flowerpaw, and Sparrowtail. Spikefur asks when Rowanstar plans to contribute to the Clan. The Clan leader replies he will hunt when the Clan needs it, and Scorchfur replies they do. He is named to attend the Gathering, but he refuses to attend because WindClan refused to help them. He challenges Rowanstar by asking him where he was when Crowfrost handed away their hostage. He tells Rowanstar not to return, and that ShadowClan needs a strong leader. At that moment, Darktail and the rogues walk into the camp and declare themselves the new leaders of ShadowClan. Shattered Sky :Scorchfur takes part in the battle for RiverClan's territory. He is the first of the rogues to attack, seemingly encouraged by Darktail's battle cry, and he swipes at Beetlewhisker, slashing his nose. :He appears again later, and pricks his ears, then frowns when he hears Darktail teasing Violetpaw as if he can't believe the rogue leader to have such a good-humored tone. It is noted he is one of the last surviving ShadowClan cats. He doesn't say anything, and runs to carry a squirrel to his mate, Snowbird, who is in the nursery with her kits. Scorchfur comes back over to them and suggests they give some prey to the prisoners, and Needletail because they're starting to look skinny. He says the prisoners are the rogues' responsibility, making Darktail angry. The rogue leader assures him calmly that he's taking care of them, and Scorchfur glares at Darktail, hatred shining in his eyes. Darktail questions him, asking if he'd like to be somewhere else, and Scorchfur blurts out that the rogue leader knows best. He chokes down the rest of his vole and stumbles away, with Darktail calling after him to let him know the prisoners' den has to be cleaned out later. Violetpaw feels sorry for the tom and thinks he should have kept his mouth shut. When Scorchfur is gone, Sleekwhisker questions his and the other former ShadowClan warriors' loyalty. :Scorchfur is part of a hunting patrol with Loki, Nettle and Violetpaw. They drop their prey on the fresh-kill pile before taking something for themselves. During the battle in RiverClan’s former camp, Scorchfur is seen with a younger black tom and Puddleshine hovering behind them. After the battle, Scorchfur apologizes to Rowanstar for abandoning him, explaining he and the other ShadowClan cats wanted to leave for a long time but Darktail wouldn't allow them. Scorchfur later comes padding up with Squirrelflight, Bramblestar and a young tabby she-cat with the ThunderClan leader asking what happened. Scorchfur explains that it looks like Violetpaw planned to make Darktail and his closest kin fall asleep using poppy seeds. He guesses the other Clans know about that. He continues, saying her plan didn't work as Darktail found out somehow and dragged her to the prisoners' den. When Violetpaw returns, Scorchfur exclaims of her presence, bounding towards her. He welcomes her back and declares she is a hero to them all. Darkest Night :At the first Gathering, when Leafstar is about to take a place on the tree where the leaders speak, Scorchfur joins the argument about how SkyClan is not supposed to be with the original four Clans. He states that the Clans have never heard of SkyClan until ThunderClan told them and that Firestar and Bramblestar kept secrets about SkyClan to themselves. After Bramblestar retorts that StarClan said to bring SkyClan back, Scorchfur states that they said to find them, not to keep them. :When Rowanstar offers SkyClan a strip of their land, Scorchfur is furious. Tigerheart asks him if that is a problem, and Scorchfur looks away, growling to himself. Later, Twigpaw races to ShadowClan camp and Scorchfur asks what she is doing, and she responds that Finpaw is hurt. He then just stares at her, along with Juniperclaw. Later when Alderheart and Willowshine visit ShadowClan's camp to tell Puddleshine about the prophecy, Scorchfur is watching them from the edge of camp with Grassheart and Stonewing. :Willowshine asks Rowanstar if there are any ShadowClan cats with six toes when he says no, Willowshine asks if there are any rogues and Scorchfur asks how rogues would help the Clans. When the two suggest a search party, Scorchfur flattens his ears, saying ShadowClan barley has enough cats to patrol their borders. :Rowanstar and Scorchfur get into an argument about SkyClan, Scorchfur says that at least Darktail knew how to lead cats, unlike Rowanstar. Tawnypelt joins in the argument, saying that Scorchfur is insulting his leader and betraying his clan. He fires back that Rowanstar let rogues hunt on ShadowClan's land, and let them get away with everything. After the argument, Scorchfur curls his lip at Rowanstar, asking what they should do. Rowanstar says he must do what is best for the Clan. Before he can finish, Scorchfur cuts him off, saying its a bit late for that. :When Tawnypelt says that Rowanstar has always done what is best for the Clan, Scorchfur disdainfully scans the clearing, asking her is they should thank Rowanstar for the state they are in right now. The argument builds up to where Tawnypelt lashes at Scorchfur's muzzle, and Scorchfur slashes Tawnypelt's cheek. Tigerheart stops the fight before it can get any worse. :Later, at the next Gathering, Rowanstar announces he can no longer lead ShadowClan and asks SkyClan for sanctuary. Scorchfur just stares at Rowanstar, before lashing his tail, saying Rowanstar can't give ShadowClan's land away. Grassheart retorts that it would not have happened if not for his sharp tongue, and Juniperclaw stands up for him, saying that Scorchfur was not alone in wanting a stronger leader. Puddleshine agrees to Rowanstar's decision, saying they need a Clan that sticks close to the warrior code. Scorchfur narrows his eyes, saying he always stays true to the code. :During Violetpaw's warrior ceremony, Scorchfur is angrily glancing at his Clanmates as they cheer for her, but then finally starts cheering. When they go to the lakeshore to meet Tree, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw are leading their Clanmates to the shore. When the dead cats arrive, Scorchfur joyfully touches his nose to his kit, Beenose. He then asks her where Berryheart and Yarrowleaf are, and she responds they still must be alive. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Scorchpaw, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Redpaw, and Owlpaw, learn about the Night Ambush battle tactic from Tigerheart. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Snowbird: Daughters: :Berryheart: :Beenose: :Cloverfoot: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Sons: :Rippletail: :Conekit: Granddaughters: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Grandsons: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations fi:Karsiturkkiru:Углехвостnl:Schroeipootde:Fleckenpelzfr:Pelage Charbonneux Category:ShadowClan cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Mentors Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night charcters Category:SkyClan cats